Dropped From a Tree
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: This is AU but still follows the theme of the movie. Maria meets the children first; in a most unusual way. Read and enjoy.
1. A Startling Find

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sound of Music. This is totally a piece of fiction.

Prologue

A baby was born to Augusta (Gusti) and Karl Kutschera; the young mother gave birth while traveling on a train from her parent's home to her husband in Vienna; she was named Maria.

In a southern providence of Austria, near Italy, a young navy man took command of an Austrian submarine. Shortly Georg Ritter Trapp found himself in the center of a war which involved many dangerous feats. The young Captain's heroic deeds did not go unnoticed; he was awarded the Maria Theresien Cross and became the object of celebrations in many cities. Georg von Trapp was paraded around for people to thank.

The young Maria, whose mother had died when she was two, was accompanied only by her father. Impulsively Maria rushed to the Captain, "sir, thank you for your bravery."

"Your name little girl?"

"Maria sir."

"Maria, thank you, I will never forget you."

Neither the decorated Captain nor Maria had any idea how their lives would be changed in the very near future.

Within the year, Maria was an orphan; no one ever told her what happened to her father. She was sent to live with an unreasonable guardian who showed nothing but malice towards the young girl.

For Captain von Trapp it was a scarlet fever epidemic that would bring death to his beloved wife, Agathe; leaving him alone with seven children, the youngest barely one. The first year had been the hardest; Agathe's mother and her sister had cared for the children.

The still grieving Captain moved his family to a new home, near Salzburg; in an attempt to heal the family. He was a loving father but he missed the companionship of his wife. He had met no woman who filled Agathe's desire; a woman who would love his children as much as him.

Chapter one

A startling find

Georg von Trapp remained very close to Agathe's mother, Alice Whitehead. Every summer the children had spent two weeks at her home north of Vienna. This summer was different. They would be there a month; Georg knew he would be gone for at least three weeks with some out-of-town business. Frau Schmidt was not able to stay with the children for more than a day or two; they were much too active.

Gromi, as the children called her, was a well educated woman. Her home had its own library filled with books of all kinds; classics to picture books for young children. She encouraged the children to read and also to write letters to their father telling him about their activities.

One of Louisa's letters was quite interesting.

Last night, Arthur (the gardener) found a young woman asleep in a tree. Yes Father, asleep. He was afraid to wake her, he thought he might scare her and she would fall. So he let her stay until morning.

He was up at daylight and found her dropping from the tree limb almost right on top of him.

You know how I like to be outside as soon as I wake up. I was the first to meet her. Arthur asked me to find Uncle Bobby and bring him outside.

I didn't stay and listen. I knew that wasn't proper.

Father, she was running away from her guardian – I had to ask Gromi. What was a guardian? She told me it was a person the court placed legally over a child without a mother or father. I believe that word is orphan.

Father, she hadn't eaten in days; her clothes were dirty and torn. Uncle Bobby asked the young woman to stay until he could talk to Captain Sidney.

Everything the young woman told Uncle Bobby was true. She was 21 years old and she didn't belong to her guardian anymore.

Gromi found Uncle Bobby and Arthur outside with her and invited her to stay with us. Captain Sidney convinced her that we were a nice family and only wanted to help her.

Her name is Maria, all of us really like her. She knows how to play all kinds of games. But best of all she is teaching us all how to sing. I hope you get to meet her and hear her sing.

I love you Father.

See you soon.

Louisa

Georg sat back in his chair. Louisa had never written this much before. He read the part about Maria again; the name Maria seemed so familiar to him. She really seemed to like Maria.

He even got a letter from Gretl, who was just beginning to learn her words. He knew Liesl had helped her but the writing belonged to Gretl. It simply read:

I like our friend Maria.

Love, Gretl

Georg was now anticipating his return trip to bring the children home. He decided that he would go two days earlier than planned and surprise his children. He didn't even ask Henry (the butler) to pick him up. It wasn't far to the Whitehead Villa from the train station. He paid a driver to take him.

He left his bag on the front steps and entered the back of the house by the side gate. The children were engaged in a game of tag with their new friend Maria.

She looked nothing like he had imagined. She was beautiful, dark strawberry blonde hair that was pulled away from her face and anchored by a hairclip. He stood watching. All of his children were really having fun. The "IT" person came running his way. "Father, Father," Louisa shouted. "You're early."

"I know. I missed every one." All the children surrounded him, receiving hugs and kisses.

Maria stood back and watched this wonderful family reunion, thinking, so this is a family. Liesl had turned to look back for Maria and saw her standing alone.

She walked back to her. "Maria, are you alright?"

"Yes Liesl, I'm enjoying watching everyone with your father. Something I never got to do."

"Come with me, I know he wants to meet you. Louisa told him all about you in her letter."

"Father, please meet Maria."

Georg took her hand for a kiss, "Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you sir, you have wonderful children."

"That's nice of you to say."

Their meeting was interrupted by a loud voice. "Ice cream everyone, on the patio – come before it melts."

The children all ran ahead, leaving Georg alone with Maria. "Walk with me Maria, Rosemary's ice cream is the best."

"I know."

Maria took a seat beside Louisa. Georg was on the other side by Friedrich. He was trying not to be obvious, but he had a hard time not looking at Maria. Once their eyes met and Maria shyly smiled. Georg wondered; have I seen her before? Her eyes are so beautiful. Similarly Maria thought, I feel like I have seen him before. It would be a long time before they would remember.

When everyone had finished their ice cream, "Come, children why don't we play a quiet game. We don't need to shake up our stomachs with all that ice cream in them; especially you Kurt."

"Maria, I only had three servings." Both Maria and Georg had a good laugh and their eyes met again; still searching for the answer to the same question. Where have I seen him/her? Maria and the children sat in a grassy area and played "hot potato".

Georg remained at the table with Bobby and Alice. "Alice what do you know about Maria?"

"Not much more than you do. I know Louisa wrote you about her. Some how she has found a deep faith; she believes God will help her find her way."

"What is she going to do after the children leave?"

"I'm not going to send her away, but I really don't know."


	2. The Unexpected

The unexpected

Georg gazed at Maria and his children from afar.

"She's a special young woman Georg. I've never seen anyone like her. The children felt comfortable around her right from the beginning."

"I noticed as well Alice; she is very motherly. It seems she already knows their personalities. They hang on her every word."

Maria's motherly instincts took over when it was bedtime for Marta and Gretl, "Maria, will you finish our story tonight?"

"Do you think you will both stay awake long enough? Last night I only read one page and you were both sound to sleep." Marta and Gretl giggled all the way up the stairs.

Maria was chuckling to herself as she returned to the living room. "Did they stay awake?"

"As soon as I read the last word they were asleep Captain. I never knew 'Denslow's Three Bears' was a good bedtime story. They're really precious girls, sir."

"Thank you for that complement, looks like the others are waiting for you."

"I see. We're reading Heidi, Captain. The next chapter we find out how Peter reacted to Heidi giving so much attention to Klara. Does anyone want to take a guess?"

After several ideas, Maria started to read. "Well there you have it; Peter was obligated to help Heidi assist Klara to walk. It's late, you better get up to bed; see you in the morning."

"Good night Maria. Father, will you come up and say goodnight."

"Of course I will, be up in a few minutes."

Maria and the Captain said their good nights. As he watched her walk away; Georg thought, she's an amazing young woman.

* * *

"Children, you're going on a scavenger hunt this morning. Kurt you and Marta will work together and Brigitta, Gretl is your partner. Here's your list; you have one hour. I have Kurt's whistle. I will blow it when the hour is up. On your mark get set, go."

"There you are. Where are the children?"

"I just sent them on a scavenger hunt, sir."

"What are they looking for?"

"Oh, the usual; but they will also find some bird eggs. They will draw a picture to show me they found them; and they will listen for a song bird and try to remember its song and sing it to me."

"You have wonderful ideas. Where did you learn?"

"I worked in a school after I finished my classes, as a teacher's helper. I learned a lot from her."

"Ten more minutes Captain and I'll blow the whistle." Maria had the whistle to her mouth, took a deep breath and blew into it; "vreeeeeeeeeeeeeew" was heard throughout the gardens. Soon all seven children came running back; their bags full; and whistling like a song bird.

"Very good children, you must have heard the warbler." The children showed their Father and Maria all the things they found. "Let's go to the veranda, Rosemary has some lemonade waiting for us."

* * *

"Children it's getting hot; enough games for now. Why don't you go inside and do your reading."

"Are you coming in too?"

"Of course I'll be right behind you."

Suddenly a man came out of the shadows and grabbed Maria. "I got you Maria." He twisted her arm behind her back. "Thought I couldn't find you, but I did you tramp; taking in the good life Maria."

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed. Maria swung her free arm at his face and knocked him off balance; he staggered but still kept a tight grip of Maria's arm.

Her screaming did not stop. "Let me go," she yelled again and again.

Gretl heard her before she had gotten inside the door and went back out. She screamed as loud as she could. "Father, come quick! Hurry! Hurry!"

Gretl's scream startled Georg. He tore out the door to see the man trying to drag Maria away. He ran to her, yelling at the man, "You release her right this minute."

All the others had followed him out. Bobby took one look and immediately turned back and placed a call to the police, their friend Captain Sidney. Liesl had grabbed Gretl and brought her inside; she was crying profusely. Hugging her tight, "She'll be alright Gretl, Father's with her."

Alice called to the children. "Come children, sit in here with me; everything will be okay your father will see to it; and I hear the police siren getting closer."

Staggering and stumbling, the brute continued to try and drag Maria out the gate. "Oh what is she to you? Your woman – you've had your way with her, haven't you." Georg slugged the man with an upper cut to his jaw – causing him to loose his grip on Maria.

"Run Maria, get in the house."

The man was so intoxicated Georg had little difficulty getting him on the ground in an arm lock – the smell of alcohol was sickening. Georg could hear the "eeeoooeeeooo" of the police siren get closer and closer. Soon a car door slammed shut and Sidney rounded the corner.

"I'll take it from here Georg." immediately he placed the handcuffs on him and called to his Lieutenant, "take him away and throw him in a cell. He's so drunk he'll probably sleep for hours. Georg, are you alright."

"I'm fine; I need to see about Maria. He must have been her guardian." They both hurried inside. Maria was sitting with her arms folded around her. Maria had never let her guardian see her cry; today she was stoic for another reason, she did for the children.

All of the children were in shock, even Louisa and Liesl didn't know how to help her; nobody had spoken. "Liesl let me sit next to Maria."

"Maria, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I've been through worse."

"Let me see your arm." Georg held it gently. "Maria it's terribly swollen. Can you move your fingers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does it hurt badly?"

"No it doesn't."

"That's good Maria; I don't think it is broken. Rosemary, can you fix an ice bag for her arm; that will help with the swelling."

"Thank you Rosemary, please excuse me I'm going to rest in my room." Everyone watched as she walked despondently towards her room.

"Father, how can we help Maria?"

"Continue to be her friend, Louisa. She needs all of our support."

When it was dinner time, Louisa knocked on Maria's door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Louisa. May I come in?"

"Of course you can."

Louisa found Maria sitting on the side of her bed. "How's your arm?"

"It's much better, your father was right, the ice helped a lot."

"Maria, I know I'm only thirteen, but if you want to talk, I'll listen."

"That's nice of you Louisa; there isn't much to talk about."

"He'll never hurt you again. Captain Sidney took him to jail. He will have to go to court because he came onto private property and tried to kidnap you."

"I hope you're right Louisa."

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not hungry and I wouldn't be very good company."

"I'll ask Rosemary to bring you some soup. May I come back later?"

"Of course you can. I'm not going anywhere."

Louisa left her room, very upset that Maria was so sad.

"Is Maria coming to dinner?"

"No Father, can Rosemary take her some soup?"

"That's a good idea." Alice answered for him.

Louisa did go back later to say goodnight. She made Maria her responsibility, she didn't know how but she was going to help her.

At bedtime, Georg went up to say goodnight to the children. He found Liesl and Louisa still talking. He listened for a minute. "I want to help Maria, Liesl. I don't want her to leave us. Do you think she could come home with us?"

"I don't know, that's up to Father."

Sounding defeated she mumbled, "Yes, I know."

Georg pretended not to have heard a thing. "Now don't you two stay up too late," kissing them both on the cheek.

"We won't Father, goodnight."

Goodnight girls."

What he had heard had his mind going in all directions. That poor young woman, what did she mean she'd been through worse? I must find a way to help her.

Early the next morning, Georg found Alice out on the veranda enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Up early this morning Alice."

"Yes, I was thinking about Maria. I still don't know how to help her."

"I was thinking about her too. I want to ask her to go back to Aigen with us. Frau Schmidt could use help with the children until school starts; that will bide time until I can think of something else. Alice, do you think she would?"

"I really don't know Georg. Maybe a fresh start would help her. Do you want me to ask her?"

"That may be better, I don't want to scare her, she barely knows me."

Maria did join them for breakfast, but she was very quiet. "Maria, join me for my walk?"

"Yes, Alice; I need some fresh air."

The extensive gardens had a lovely path carved into them. They walked awhile and came to a small wooden gazebo with a bench. "My favorite spot Maria, sometimes I come here just as it's getting daylight and listen to the birds."

"It is a lovely spot. I found it only recently."

"Maria, you know the children will go home soon."

In a quiet voice Alice heard. "Yes, I know."

"Georg would like you to return with them, at least for the remainder of the summer. Frau Schmidt has a hard time keeping up with seven children. You know very well how active they like to be."

"Yes, I do. Can I pray about it and give you my answer later today?

"That's fine Maria. I'm going back to the house. Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll sit here awhile."

"Don't stay too long, you know seven children will track you down."

"I know," smiling as she thought about the children.

"Tell me God, what to do. Is it right for me to like this family, even their father? I just met him. He's so nice." Just then a bird came and perched on the bench beside her; not seeming to realize her presence. It was a beautiful one, with glossy dark blue feathers on his body; his under coat was plain white. A short beak accented his round head. He warbled the most melodious song; a twittery one; _teet, trrit, teet, teet, trrit, teet, trrit_.

His song made a warm feeling come over her. "God takes care of all his creatures." The bird flew off leaving Maria with relief from the heaviness that had come over her since yesterday. She had decided. She would tell Alice soon.


	3. THe Villa in Aigen

The villa in Aigen

Maria hadn't walked very far when she heard voices. "I know where she is – Gromi's favorite spot."

"Well children, you found me."

Will you play a game with us?"

"You can play freeze tag without me today. I'll sit and watch." Maria didn't want to tell them her arm was quite sore; she had a nasty bruise. Georg found them; he sat down beside Maria. "What's this game Maria?"

"Freeze tag Captain, it's sometimes more fun than regular tag and you can also play it inside."

"I see you have a pretty bad bruise."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It should be better in a few days."

The children grew tired of playing tag. "Maria, can we sing?"

"What do you want to sing?"

"The goatherd song, but you have to yodel for us. And so they sang; Maria added "lay odle lay odle lay hee hoo...…."

That's quite a talent, yodeling; and you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you Captain."

"Does no one have a watch out there? It's lunch time. Kurt, aren't you hungry?"

"He's always hungry Rosemary."

"Yes, I know Maria."

"Need some help Maria?" He offered her his hand.

"Thank you sir."

It was too lovely of a day to eat inside; the veranda was perfect. After lunch Maria spoke to Alice, "you can tell the Captain, I will go home with him and the children and stay until school starts. Then I'll see where God is leading me."

"That's kind of you Maria, I'll tell him." Maria talked to herself as she went to her room. "God, why does my decision seem like it is your will that I stay with this family?"

Alice went looking for Georg. "I have good news for you. Maria will go home with you and the children. She doesn't know what she will do when school starts."

"Thanks Alice, I'll take it a day at a time. The children will be thrilled.

* * *

All of the people who worked for Alice Whitehead had taken a liking to Maria from day one; it wasn't that they felt sorry for her; it was her optimistic outlook on life that intrigued them. Rosemary was the closest in age to Maria, they had become good friends.

"Alice told me you were going home with Georg and the children. You are going to need some more clothes. Let's go to my room and see what I have that you like."

"Rosemary I don't want to take any more of your clothes. You already gave me two."

"Maria, I have plenty, I won't miss a few and besides I can make a couple if I need them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

Rosemary selected mostly dresses she could wear in the cooler months which would be here soon. By the time they were finished, Maria had three new dresses to take with her.

Georg had noticed Maria go off with Rosemary. "Children, come outside with me please." There were several benches grouped together where they sat.

"Maria has agreed to come back to Aigen with us."

"Father, that's wonderful news." Georg smiled as he watched his very happy children run off to find her. There was no reason to tell them that he didn't know what she would do when school started.

"Maria, Maria, Father just told us. We're so glad you are coming home with us."

"Thank you children, your Father was so kind to ask me."

A day later the children said goodbye to their Gromi. They boarded the train and headed for Aigen with their new friend Maria. Rosemary had sent a basket of food with them. Georg brought the basket to each compartment. It was overflowing with fruit, cheese and pastries." Take some of each Maria, there's enough for everyone."

The three hour trip went by fast; soon they heard, "Aigen station coming up." "Maria, we are very lucky our pasture is connected to the back of the train station."

"Louisa, doesn't the train noise bother the cows?"

"No Maria, the cows seem to like it; they produce more than enough milk."

Waiting for them were two of the men who worked at the villa. "Maria, please meet, Stefan, he cares for the grounds and Phillip takes care of the cows and chickens."

"It's nice to meet you both." They loaded all their luggage on the back of a truck and delivered it to the villa.

It was only a short walk around the pasture to the back of the villa. They entered through the kitchen. "What do we smell Katia?"

"Cookies Kurt, I've been filling up my cookie can. And this lovely young woman must be Maria; Rosemary told me you were beautiful. I'm glad you will be with us for awhile; Frau Schmidt can use your help."

Maria blushed slightly, "thank you, I love to be with the children."

Frau Schmidt heard their voices and joined them in the kitchen. "Did you have a good time at Gromi's?"

"Yes, we brought our friend Maria home with us. She likes to play tag."

"I know you like that Kurt."

"We play all kinds of games Frau Schmidt."

"Children you didn't tell her what you like to do most."

"What is it children?"

"We like to sing; Maria taught us all kinds of songs."

"I can't wait to hear you."

"Georg, I'll take Maria to her room. You have a pile of mail in your study."

"Did anything look important?"

"Nothing, that I noticed."

"Maria, these back stairs go up to the Captain's room. Your room is closer to the front of the house." As they walked she pointed out his study and the dining room; "this last room is Franz's room, he's the butler. He got tired of walking up two flights of stairs and converted one the small sitting rooms into his bedroom.

"And these stairs lead to all the rooms for the ladies. Here we are Maria, a bright sunny room. You have your own bathroom. If you need anything, just ask me."

"Thank you Frau Schmidt."

Maria was a bit overwhelmed. She sat on the bench for a few minutes and caught her breath. "Thank you God for this opportunity. I pray you will show me my direction in life."

"Maria, Maria," the children came running up the stairs. "Are you ready to go for a walk?"

"Of course I am."

"The grounds are beautiful."

"Stefan is a professional landscaper."

"Where do you children play?"

"This way Maria, Phillip cleared this for us when we first moved here; so we would have a grassy place where we could run around."

They returned using the path to the courtyard outside the ballroom. "Maria we play in here during the winter and when it rains. We can play your game of freeze tag in here."

"Yes, it's the perfect size."

"There you are."

"This is a lovely home Captain."

"Thank you Maria. Katia is planning an early dinner. She knew we didn't eat much for lunch."

After dinner, they sat in one of the sitting rooms and sang before bedtime. "Children, that was lovely. You sound like a professional choir."

"I couldn't agree more with Frau Schmidt. It's late children."

"Do we have to go to bed father?" He smiled at them.

"Maria's isn't going to go away."

"We know Father; it's nice to hear you tell us again."

"Come on children, say goodnight to your father." After hugs and kisses Maria walked behind them but turned as she heard. "Goodnight Maria," from the Captain.

"Goodnight sir."

"Will you read us a story?"

"Of course I will. You get on your night clothes and come to my room. Brigitta, you pick out a story everyone would like to hear; but not too long."

Georg heard all this. There she goes being motherly again, he thought as he walked to his study to check the mail.

* * *

The Captain's work took him into town everyday; so Maria and the children were on their own from eight to five most days. After breakfast that first day Frau Schmidt had reminded Maria. "It gets pretty hot in the afternoon and we're in the afternoon rainy season. So if the children want to be outside you better do it in the morning."

"Maria, can we go see the horses?"

"Where Kurt?"

"There's a farm down the lane towards town. The horses always come to the fence wanting their noses rubbed."

"Frau Schmidt warned me, that it will get hot so we better go now. Is everyone ready?" After quick trips to the bathroom, they headed towards town. Kurt was right; the horses came right up to the fence and waited to be petted. "Do you want to pet them Gretl?"

"Can I Maria?"

"Of course," Maria picked her up, setting her on her hip. The horse responded with a nicker or a soft neigh. "What is he saying Maria?"

"He's telling you hello."

"Hello horsey, I like you." Timidly Gretl petted the horse. The horses seemed to have had enough petting and ran off into the pasture. Maria and the children continued their walk. The lane soon met a cobblestone road.

"Maria, if we go left the road would take us into town. Our church is the other way."

"I'd like to see your church." The church was surrounded by several smaller homes. "Let's go around back and see if Father Martin is home." Friedrich led the way to the rectory. He opened the door and held it for everyone to enter.

The receptionist looked up. "Children you're home."

"Yes, Fräulein Catherine, please meet out friend Maria." While exchanging greetings a priest came out of his office. "I thought I heard voices. Hello children, I'm glad you are home, the church has been empty without you."

Maria approached him. "Father Martin, I'm Maria, I'm staying with the children for awhile."

"Hello Maria, will you be coming to Mass with the family?"

"Most certainly."

"Are you headed into town?"

"No sir, it was such a lovely morning, the children took me exploring. We stopped and petted the horses."

"Well enjoy your walk home. Don't forget to say hello to your father for me." They departed wishing him and Fräulein Catherine good day.

Their walk back was much slower; the sun was shinning brightly. They were very hot. "How do you get to Mass on Sundays children?"

"Sometimes we walk," Brigitta told her. "If the road is muddy or it is raining Father will take the car."

No need for the car this Sunday, it was another beautiful morning. Discussion last night had them all agree to go to the nine o'clock Mass and enjoy a large brunch when they returned. Katia always went to the very first Mass, so she could cook their food.

The extended family, included Frau Schmidt, took up two pews. The three adults along with Marta and Gretl sat behind the five older children. When Maria had taught them songs she also included some church hymns. They weren't shy; the children and Maria sang loud and clear.

After Mass, Father Martin and some parishioners spoke to them. "Georg, where did they learn to sing so well?"

"Everyone please meet Maria. The children met her at the Whitehead residence in Vienna when they stayed with their grandmother. She's responsible for their singing."

"Maria, have you had lessons?"

"No, none at all, it's a blessing from God."

"We love to sing Baroness Ebersol, its fun."

"Even you Kurt?"

"Yes, Kurt is a good alto voice right now."

"Maybe for next Sunday you can prepare a song for us."

"Can we Maria?"

"I don't see why not."

"Come on everybody, I'm hungry."

"Okay Kurt we're coming."

The children were singing silly songs on the way home but Maria was thinking about a song for next Sunday. She already had two ideas.

While in Vienna the children had spent quiet Sunday afternoons; and so Maria had planned the same for here at the villa. The older children were playing cards; except for Brigitta who was reading. Marta and Gretl were playing with their dolls. Maria had decided on their song for next Sunday; "The King of Love my Shepherd is."

Maria carefully wrote out three copies of the words.

The King of love my shepherd is,

whose goodness faileth never.

I nothing lack if I am his,

and he is mine forever.

And so through all the length of days,

thy goodness faileth never;

Good Shepherd, may I sing thy praise

within thy house forever.

"Okay children, I have your song for Sunday." She passed out the papers with the words printed on them. Gretl didn't read anything more than simple words; but Maria had noticed she listened well and learned the words to songs rather quickly.

"Maria, is this the 23rd Psalm?"

"Yes Louisa, it is a paraphrase." Maria sang the first verse all the way through.

"Now children you try and sing along with me."

"Children, that was really good. Have you sung it before?"

"No, Maria, it's an easy tune." After several more times, singing both verses, they heard a voice. "Very good children, how did you learn so quickly?"

"It's easy with Maria, Father."

"Well, Kurt doesn't your stomach tell you what time it is?"

"I guess not, Father. I like singing with Maria."

"It's dinner time; Katia is putting the food on the table now. You better get washed up." While they ran off he asked Maria. "How did you teach them so fast?"

"I'm not sure sir, they are very talented; a gift they must have received from their mother and you."

"Maria, why is it you always have the perfect answer?" She blushed. "It's true sir." For the first time in awhile their eyes met with that same thought in mind. Where have I seen him/her before?

After Kurt finished off the last piece of pie, Brigitta asked. "Can we play charades?"

"Is that alright Captain?"

"Only if I can play."

"Father, will you really?"

"Why so surprised Brigitta?"

"Well, we get rather silly."

"Then I guess you will get to see your father be silly." Everyone broke out in the giggles. Maria was prepared; she had the cards for the game in her pocket.

"Remember, we take turns so everyone will get a chance to guess."

They started with animals. The first ones were easy; the Captain was next, his animal was a monkey and Gretl was the guesser. He bent over slightly, brought his hands up to his armpits and began to dance around and scratch himself as he said, "who ha ha; who ha ha."

"You're a silly monkey Father," laughing so hard she had to run off to the bathroom. Maria had drawn the next card; Friedrich was the guesser.

Maria got up on her toes and twirled around and then fell to the ground, one leg in front and the other bent; her arms at her side flapping like wings.

"I don't know. Does anyone know?"

The captain was silent; after all he had seen the ballet. Finally Liesl offered a guess. "You're a bird."

"What kind of bird? I'm large and white."

"You're a swan."

"That's right Liesl; your Maria is a beautiful swan. What topic is next?"

"Captain, shall we try book titles?"

"That's not fair, Brigitta always wins."

"We'll see. I've added some new ones." They were having so much fun, Katia and Frau Schmidt stood and watched. The game went on well past the little girls bedtime; Maria noticed them yawning.

"What time is it Captain?"

"Bedtime children; did everyone have fun? I know I did."

"Can we play again another night?"

Almost every night the "family" would play some kind of game together.

A/N: It's a true fact that the train station was in their backyard. The real family simply walked there and boarded a train to Italy.


	4. A visitor

A visitor

Sunday came and the Captain watched as his children took their places on the altar stairs and sang the song they had prepared. The first verse was sung as he had heard; all in one voice.

The King of love my shepherd is,

whose goodness faileth never.

I nothing lack if I am his,

and he is mine forever.

But the second verse was sung in three part harmony.

And so through all the length of days,

thy goodness faileth never;

Good Shepherd, may I sing thy praise

within thy house forever.

Father Martin listened with pleasure; he had an idea, he would talk to Maria later.

When the service was over, the complements never stopped coming.

Frau Schmidt reminded the children. Do you remember what I told you the day you came back from Gromi's?" They smiled; Louisa spoke for them all; "that we sounded like professionals."

"That's right and today is living proof."

The walk home was full of chit-chat. "Maria, I still don't know how you did it."

"You know what I told you before; they inherited their talent."

"Maybe so but you need to take some credit."

"Only a little sir."

* * *

The next afternoon Georg left work a little early; as soon as he turned onto the lane he spotted a man walking only a few meters ahead. He slowly drove up beside him. The man looked towards the car and smiled in recognition of his presence.

"Good day sir, we don't get many strangers out this way. May I help you?"

"I'm looking for the von Trapp villa."

Georg tried not to act alarmed. He decided to be forthright with the man. "I'm Captain von Trapp and you sir?"

"Karl Kutschera." Of course the last name registered with Georg.

"Do you have a reason to visit my home?"

"I've been told Maria Kutschera is staying there." Karl could see Georg become defensive.

"Sir, allow me to explain. I'm Maria's brother."

"Brother, but you're so much older."

"Yes, we share the same father but different mothers."

"How did you know she was here?"

"I read about your altercation at the Whitehead residence with Alfred Reimer in the newspaper. I recognized his name as Maria's guardian. I called Bobby and he told me the whole story."

"So you know Bobby?"

"Yes, sir, we've worked on several projects together over the years. I'm an engineer."

"Will Maria be happy to see you?"

"I think she will. I hold no grudges against our father anymore. My mother died in a carriage accident and I was sent to live with a relative. When I was 10 he married Maria's mother; I was angry – I wanted a father-son relationship. I think it will be a real surprise; it's been several years since we have seen each other."

"Get in Karl; it's only a short ride."

Georg pulled around to the back, hoping not to run into Maria right away.

"Who do I hear Captain?"

"My children, Maria has them playing games."

I hear a lot of voices."

"I have seven children Karl; they love your sister."

They stepped into the kitchen; no one was there. He took Karl to his study. "Karl you can sit in here. I'll find Maria."

"Father, you're home early."

"A little, you sounded like you were having a lot of fun."

"We always have fun with Maria."

"I need to borrow her."

"Sure Father, we can finish the game."

"What do you need Captain?"

"I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Meet me – here?"

They stepped into his study. "Maria I want you to meet - ."

"Karl, oh my gosh."

"Hello Maria," he kissed her cheek.

"I'll let you two talk, I'll go be with the children. Please stay for dinner Karl."

"Maria, you look so happy."

"I am Karl. How did you find me?"

"The captain's altercation with Alfred was in the paper; and I know Bobby Whitehead. You need to know he'll never bother you again; he died in jail. The doctor's report listed effects of alcohol as cause of death. He was found dead on his bunk."

"I can't say I'm surprised. There were many times that he would sleep for days in his chair, after his drinking binges."

"What were you doing at the Whitehead villa?"

"I ran away from Alfred soon after I turned 21." She told him her story; sleeping in the tree; dropping from the branch practically on top of the gardener. "After Bobby checked my story with the police captain, Alice asked me to stay. The Captain asked me to come back with them."

"The Captain told me his children really like you. What are you going to do when school starts?"

"I don't know yet." She took a deep breath.

"Excuse me – Maria."

"Hi Louisa, please meet my brother Karl."

"Hi Louisa."

"Father told us you came to see Maria."

"Is everything alright Maria?"

"Everything is fine. You and the others should get cleaned up, dinner is soon."

"I just wanted to tell Karl, we are all glad Maria has a brother."

"Thank you Louisa."

"Okay Louisa, you need to get cleaned up too. You had quite a surprise Maria?"

"Yes Captain, but a very nice one."

"Karl, are you staying in town?"

"Yes, at the Bristol."

"Why don't you stay here? Franz can drive you into town and pick up your things."

"Please Karl."

"Of course I will, thank you Captain."

The next day Karl found Maria in one of the sitting rooms, she was reading during the children's reading hour. "May I join you Maria?"

"Sure Karl, what do you have?"

"You're not going to believe this; some things of father's were found when they started to renovate the apartment building."

"What kind of things?"

"Let me show you. This is a letter he never sent to me." He read… "After Gusti (Maria's mother) died I wanted to find you. I knew you were bitter. I'm sorry Karl… I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

"There's one for you too."

Maria read. "Maria you were so young when your Mother died, I had to ask Anika to care for you. I know she raised your right. You were polite and tried to be a good daughter but I didn't understand a small girl's mind. I'm sorry Maria. I thought about you often even when I traveled to forget your mother. I know you will grow into a lovely woman, with the same love in your heart for some man who will also love you. My heart is weak, I may not be here when you do but I will see you from heaven."

Tears flowed down her face just as the children appeared. "Maria, are you alright?"

She tried to compose herself; wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Yes, children, Karl found some things of our father's; it's rather overwhelming. Do you want to see what is in the box?"

"Can we Maria?"

"Of course."

It wasn't a fancy box; it was a man's box. Karl knew what it contained but he didn't let on.

"Look at all the pictures."

"Who are they Maria?"

"This is my father; a couple of him. My mother – "

"You look just like her."

"You think?"

"I think so too children."

"My baby pictures –"

"Have you told them Maria?"

"Told us what Uncle Karl?"

"Maria was born on a train, on her mother's way back to Vienna after visiting her parents. Maria was in a hurry to be born; the conductor delivered her. He had had experience, his wife and he had five children and he was present for all their births."

"What else is in there Maria?"

"Here's a small baby book my mother kept."

"How much did you weigh?"

"Let me see, six pounds two ounces. Do you children know how much you weighed at birth?"

"Gromi has all our books, but I remember Kurt's."

"How much, Louisa?"

"Eight pounds!"

"Now I know why he likes to eat."

"Maria, of course he likes to eat, he's a boy."

"I know Karl, Kurt knows I love to tease him."

"Anything else Maria?"

"More pictures, even some of you Karl. Did you know they were here?"

"Yes, Maria, I looked."

"There you are, it was so quiet in here I thought nobody was home."

"Hello Captain, Karl brought me some things from our father; lots of pictures."

Karl stayed a few days; Maria and the children walked him to the train station the day he left.

"Promise to write Karl, everyone will write to you."

"I will Maria, thanks for everything. Bye children."

"Good bye Uncle Karl." They watched as the train left the station before they headed back to the villa.

After Karl left, the children had a little more than a week before school started. This was the time that was dedicated to getting them ready for school. One would have thought there would be a lot of hand-me-downs, but the children's spacing really didn't allow for it. Maria and Frau Schmidt took the children into town three times before they had each child ready for school.

Shoes, dresses, short pants and long pants; jackets, sweaters and coats were bought. On two occasions Georg was able to arrange his schedule to take them to lunch. He had a favorite café. The owner had a large room in the back where he always seated the family.

Angelo was Italian; he had stayed in Austria after the Great War. The people of Salzburg had a liking for Italian dishes; the von Trapp family was among them. Small dishes of baked lasagna were prepared for lunch; this was the children's favorite.

"Captain, this was a treat. I've never had Italian food before; I really enjoyed it, thank you."

"We thank you too Father; you know we love Angelo's lasagna."

A soft chocolate covered biscotti was served for dessert; with milk for the children and coffee for the adults. Georg returned to his office; the others caught the bus home. It let them off at the end of the lane; they easily managed the short walk even with their purchases.


	5. Leaving the Villa

Leaving the villa

Today was Thursday, the children would go back to school on Tuesday; Maria had put it off as long as she could. She needed to talk to the Captain. After the children were in bed she found him in his study. His door was open. He was writing in his journal. Maria waited for him to finish.

"Captain Sir,"

"Hi Maria."

"May I speak with you?"

"I'm sure I already know the subject. Can't I talk you out of leaving?"

"May I sit?"

Of course – "

"You know very well I must leave. When I went with Frau Schmidt and the children into town – nothing was said, but I could feel their eyes."

"It's none of their business."

"You and I know that, we can't take a chance. Father Martin has offered me a position at the church."

"Doing what Maria?"

Smiling broadly, "Choir director – "

"That means you will still see the children."

"That's right Captain."

"Where will you live?"

"There's a house close to the rectory that is owned by parishioners; they have a detached cottage on their property. The owners have given it to the church."

Now it was Georg's turn to smile, "I know the owners."

"You do?"

"Yes Maria, Audrey and Ralph Bittinger, a navy friend."

"See Captain, God had it all planned. I thought I would move on Monday; the children will be able to come with me and see where I live."

"I have a feeling the whole house will come."

"That's fine. I need to get some sleep sir. The children and I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Busy day Maria?"

"No more questions Captain."

"Okay Maria, goodnight."

"Goodnight sir," she tried to hide her smile.

* * *

"Good morning children, you seem mighty happy for only having a few more days of summer vacation."

"No questions Father."

"Seems, I heard those words from Maria last night."

"You did Captain. Now please go on to work."

Georg couldn't imagine what was going on; he thought about it all the way into town.

As soon as he was gone, "okay children, up to the drawing room. Does everyone have their ideas?"

"Friedrich, please get the big basket of material and Liesl, can you stir the paints?" Their clay pots and animals were painted; the birthday cards made.

"After lunch, it's cake making and then singing practice. We need to be done before five, I don't want your Father to come home and find us covered in flour."

Stefan was on watch. "He's coming, remember he uses the kitchen door."

Everyone gathered by the door. "Welcome home Captain, today is your special day."

"My special day – "

"May I take your satchel?" Maria handed it to Friedrich.

"Now let me have you coat," draping it over a chair.

"Now let me tie this over your eyes. Can you see anything Captain?"

"No Maria."

"Okay girls, take your father's hands – walk slowly." They walked him up and down the great hall trying to confuse him. Finally they entered the ballroom, decorated with balloons and streamers and a "King's" chair.

"There's a chair behind you Captain, please sit."

"Okay children on three; one, two, three." Maria removed the blindfold.

"Surprise Father, it's your Birthday party."

"My Birthday – "

"Yes Father, we know it's Tuesday but we start school that day so today's your day."

Georg opened each present giving the giver a kiss or a hug. Dinner was his favorite meal topped off by the special cake. "Did you children decorate the cake?"

"We made it too; we had a lot of fun."

They sat in the sitting room where the children sang their new songs. "Thank you everyone – you keep wonderful surprises; especially your new songs."

* * *

Maria had waited as long as she could to tell the children she would be moving. It was Sunday afternoon; Georg was catching up on some correspondence. Maria was alone with them in the sitting room. "Children, I need to tell you something."

"What, Maria."

"Well," taking a deep breath she continued, "you know school starts on Tuesday; that means I will have nothing to do all day long. Father Martin has asked me to be the choir director."

"That's wonderful Maria. You will still live with us."

"No Louisa, the time has come for me to get a place of my own." Gretl and Marta started to cry; the others were teary-eyed. Maria moved to where the little girls were sitting; she put her arms around both of them.

"Please don't be sad. I'm not going to be far away. I'll be living in a cottage up the street from the church. You see, I need to be close-by so the organist and I can work together. You are going to be in the children's choir?"

"Yes, but that is only once a week."

"That's true Kurt; but you can stop on your way home from school. Tomorrow I'll show you where I will live."

"It still won't be the same."

"I know, but it's necessary."

"What does that mean Maria?"

"Oh, Louisa, it's adult talk; let's go outside and play games. Marta I believe it is your turn to choose the first game."

"Hide and seek Maria." Playing games seemed to take the children's minds off the fact that Maria would be moving; there was giggles and laughter from all of them.

Maria was up early to pack – she too was sad. She truly loved this family, it felt like home. She continued to remind herself it was the right thing to do.

The children found her just as she had closed her bag. "Can we sing with you?"

"Okay everyone, up on the bed. What shall we sing?"

"My Favorite Things; Climb Every Mountain – "

Maria looked up; Georg was leaning against the door frame listening. "That's a beautiful song. I was sent by Katia. Breakfast is getting cold."

"Sorry Captain we lost tract of the time."

The children went on ahead. Maria and the Captain came down the stairs together. "Are you walking to the church?"

"I thought we would sing on the way; maybe that might make it easier on everyone."

As Georg had predicted, everyone came with them. Stefan and Phillip carried her bags; Maria held Gretl and Marta's hands as usual. And yes they did sing. They passed the church; Maria took them down the road a short distance. A path took them around the back; she released the rope that held the gate closed.

"This is my new home."

"It's so small."

"Yes, but it's just for me." She unlocked the door, the cottage was larger than they thought; a nice sitting room that even had a piano; a small kitchen and a large bedroom and bathroom.

"See children, it's just like the Goldilocks said. "It's just right.'"

"You're funny Maria."

In a moment they heard voices – "Georg, Maria – "

"Ralph, so good to see you."

"Hello Audrey,"

"Maria, everyone came."

"Yes, everyone; you know Katia and Frau Schmidt; Stefan and Phillip work outside and keep everything beautiful."

"Maria, the telephone is working now. Georg, here's the number."

Maria walked them out to the road and watched them walk away. The children walked backwards and kept waiving until they rounded the bend in the road. Audrey had stayed with her. "Are you alright Maria?"

"I too am sad; I'm going to miss not seeing them everyday."

"You'll see them everyday, just not all day long."

"That's what I told the children. I guess I should have told myself." They walked back to the cottage together.

"Remember Maria, Ralph and I are right here. Don't ever hesitate if you need us – promise."

"I promise, goodnight Audrey."

"Goodnight Maria."

Maria found her bags in the bedroom; she took a few minutes to put her things away. Then, wondered into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. To her surprise she found a fully stocked kitchen. The refrigerator held a couple of small bowls of prepared food, as well as milk and juice.

Maria also found a cookie can sitting on the counter with a note on top. "Enjoy Maria; don't worry about running out of cookies I plan to fill it once a week, Katia."

She laughed as she took one; she knows me so well.

Maria passed the evening away playing a few simple tunes on the piano. It had been a long time ago that she had played. Her foster mother heard her trying to play when she was seven and sat down with her and had taught her a few chords. Tonight she even surprised herself; she was able to start to plan for the choirs.

The next afternoon Maria heard the children long before they opened the gate to her cottage. She walked to meet them. They ran to her, giving her a group hug that practically knocked her over. "Children, I'm so glad to see you. How was school?"

"It was fine Maria, all my classmates returned; we had the best time telling everyone about meeting you."

Is that right Louisa? How about you Gretl? This was your very first day of school."

"I made new friends today Maria; Samuel and Rita."

"Wonderful Gretl; everyone want cookies?"

"You have cookies Maria?'

"Yes, Katie left me a can filled to the top and promised to refill it once a week. Is your Father going to stop and pick you up on his way home?"

Before they could answer, he came up the path towards the cottage. "Hello Captain, the children told me they had a good day in school. We were just going inside to have one of Katia's delicious cookies."

"Only one children, I don't want you to spoil your dinner."

"Here's one for you Captain, I don't think it will spoil your dinner."

"What are you having for dinner Maria?"

"Some kind soul left me some choices in my refrigerator; all I need to do is re-heat one of them. They exchanged smiles; she knew he had asked Katia to supply her with meals.

"Now remember children, tomorrow you have choir practice. I have some new songs for you to learn."

"We can hardly wait Maria. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye children, Captain."

"Goodbye Maria."

Maria and the children along with six others had a productive practice. They were ready to sing a new song on Sunday. There were so many adults who wanted to sing for Maria she divided them into two groups, one for the older adults and another for the young adults.

Father Marten came by on Thursday after the young adults had practiced. "I never expected this many people wanted to sing in a choir?"

"It's wonderful, Father. You've probably heard the old saying, "singing is like praying twice."

Yes, St. Augustine thought God would hear it better as a song."

The weather in Austria in late September is often referred to as their "Indian Summer." Georg wanted to take full advantage of it; he had planned a picnic. The children and Maria were waiting outside after choir practice. "Maria you will join us for a picnic Saturday."

"You know I will Captain. Where's the picnic spot?

"It's on the other side of the lake."

"And how do we get there?"

"In the rowboat Maria, why do you seem so surprised?"

"I've never been in a boat sir; in fact your lake is the first large body of water I had ever seen."

"Where did you live?"

"A farm on the side of a mountain; the only body of water we had was a small stream where we got our water."

"Do you know how to swim?"

"No Captain." The children stood there listening to the conversation.

"Then I must warn the children not to rock the boat."

"Children, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"No Maria, Father's teasing you." Maria suddenly noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

"Maria, I'll tell you a secret."

"What Brigitta?"

"Whenever you see the twinkle, it means he's up to no good."

"Who told you that?"

"Gromi." The Captain roared in laughter.

Again their eyes engaged and they had that thought. "I'll send Franz for you, 10AM Saturday."

"I'll be ready and waiting."

Georg had the food loaded and was waiting for everyone. "What took so long?"

"I needed to find Maria my extra pair of sandals, Father."

"Thank you Liesl, I forgot she needed them. Alright, now tell me the most important rule."

Altogether, he heard, "do not stand up while the boat is moving."

"That's right, now let's get aboard." The children systematically boarded the boat. Georg helped Liesl then placed Gretl beside her; at the other end were Friedrich and Marta. "Maria, you and Louisa can share the next bench." Kurt and Brigitta were right behind their Father.

Georg took the oar and pushed them away from the dock. He started to sing an old sailor song he knew; the children also knew it. Maria was soon able to sing along with the chorus. "You sing very well Captain."

"Not as well as you."

"I beg to differ sir; you have a fine baritone voice."

"If you say so, Maria."

The Captain beached the boat on the other side of the lake. "Maria, our feet are going to get wet; but the water won't hurt our sandals." Cautiously, the family got out of the boat. Georg and the boys grabbed the baskets of food. The park had picnic tables and a fire pit.

While the Captain and the boys started a fire for the meat, Maria and the girls set the table and put out all the other food and drinks. Except for dessert, which they would save for later, every morsel of food had been eaten.

"Children, I don't think I've ever seen all of you clean your plates."

"We love picnics Maria, the food tastes better."

"I don't know about that Kurt but it was mighty tasty."

For the next hour or so they played. The boys and their Father climbed into the tree house. "I dare you to come up here Louisa."

"Kurt you'll see I can do it." It may have taken her longer but she climbed the rope ladder to the top. Maria, Brigitta and Liesl were on the swings; Marta and Gretl the see-saw.

After the tree house residents climbed down, everyone walked across the street to the Carousal; tickets only cost five cents. The boys were acting silly, telling their horse, giddy-up. Maria was humming a calliope musical tune.

The afternoon was over way too soon, but it was late, they needed to get back. The boat was loaded with the empty baskets. Everyone was in their same seats. Georg pushed the boat away from the beach before jumping in. The boat drifted out into the deeper water.

Row, row your boat could be heard all over the lake. The Captain carefully docked the boat. He helped the children ashore. Georg stepped into the boat to gather the baskets just as Maria stood up. The boat rocked significantly. Maria's balance was thrown off. She went overboard, screaming, "No, no."

Georg dropped the baskets and jumped into the water after Maria. He scooped her up and started to carry her ashore. "Captain, I can walk. It's not deep."

"Now Maria, what kind of sailor would I be if I didn't rescue a woman who went overboard?"

"Maria, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Your father is playing the role of a chivalrous sailor."

Frau Schmidt saw them from the top of the stairs. "What happened, Louisa?"

"Maria fell overboard."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, Father is being a chivalrous sailor."

"Captain, please put me down."

"Here you go Maria, dry land."

"Thank you Captain you're quite gallant."

"Maria, come with me, you can get a bath. I'm sure something of Liesl's will fit you." After getting into dry clothes, Maria joined everyone on the veranda. The evening was too lovely to stay inside. Katia served them dinner out there.

"I had a lovely time, I need to get home. The adult choir is singing for the 7:30 Mass. After all this fresh air I will sleep like a baby."

"Father, may I go with you when you drive Maria home?"

"Sure Louisa, I'll drive the car around front." Everyone stood on the steps waiting for the car. "Okay everyone; see you in the morning with your best voices."

"Good night Maria," they waved until the car was out of sight. Louisa and the Captain made sure Maria was in the cottage safely and heard the lock click.

"Thank you father; this was a wonderful day."

"Yes, Louisa it was." Now if I could only remember where did I first see her?


	6. Changes

A/N: The facts are true but they are not chronological according to a timeline about Austria and Germany prior to WW II.

Changes

The beautiful days of "Indian Summer" quickly changed to the cool crisp days of fall. Maria was very grateful that Rosemary had given her dresses that were perfect for these kinds of days. She jotted a note to send to her thanking her again. A shawl she had picked up when shopping with the children was perfect for the evenings.

Maria followed the Church's calendar for her selections of music. This was the time known as Ordinary Time which follows Easter and Pentecost and remains such until the beginning of the Church's new year with Advent. The adult choirs sang songs like _Let all Mortal Flesh Keep Silence_ and _O Jesus Joy of Loving Hearts_ while the children learned songs like _The King of Love my Shepherd is,_ and _Be Thou my Vision._

By mid October the choirs were learning Advent songs. All the children knew _O Come O Come Emanuel_. They learned new songs for each of the remaining three Sundays; beginning with _O Come, Divine Messiah._ It had so many verses she could use it for two Sundays."Her" children amazed her; they learned so easily and were very good. The other members of the Children's Choir also contributed with their voices.

The days seemed to go by quickly; Christmas time was extremely busy; she helped the children with their presents for their father and the house staff. And she was busy sewing and embroidering her gifts to them; except for the Captain. She had a difficult time making a selection; finally deciding on a new journal.

Karl joined them on December 23rd. "Maria I insist on you and Karl staying at the villa; no need for Karl to sleep on your sofa. No one will know. Karl can drive you back and forth for choir rehearsals and all the Masses. Please Maria."

Maria couldn't say no. "When Karl leaves I will return to the cottage."

"Yes, I know but I still don't like it."

It was a wonderful time. Karl and Maria helped the Captain and the others decorate the tree; and then stayed up late Christmas Eve to finish and put all the presents out. Karl felt bad he didn't bring any presents. Like Maria had told him; the children told him. "Uncle Karl, we don't need any more presents; we're just happy you are here to celebrate with us."

Karl thanked them profusely; he took the late train the next day back to Vienna. And Maria went back to the cottage, much to Georg's disapproval.

The New Year would bring changes to the world – events occurred entirely out of their hands. The Germans had not formally declared Austria a part of Hitler's empire but the number of sympathizers and infiltrated persons from Germany were increasing daily. Some were bold like Herr Zeller who already called himself the provincial governor.

Georg did his best to hide his feelings from his children, but Maria was different. She was quite perceptive. She began to sense that he was deeply troubled. It wasn't long before she found an opportunity to talk with him in private.

"Captain, here lately whenever I see you, your brow is furrowed. May I ask what is troubling you?"

"Please sit down Maria." He paced around his study. "You know about my naval skills."

"Of course I do sir; everyone knows."

"Maria, think about the German Naval base in Bremerhaven; they have a multitude of highly efficient submarines. Do you know the extent they would go to in order for me to command one of them?"

"I never really thought about it sir; but I understand exactly what you mean. Do you think you are in immediate danger?"

"No, Hitler is too concerned with the Olympic Games that will be held in Berlin later this summer. He wants to put on a false front; hiding all his atrocities against his own people."

"Maybe that will give us some time to figure out what we can do."

"I hope so Maria. I am going to talk to Bobby about taking his mother back to London. She still has a home there; it has been cared for by housestaff all these years. She doesn't need to go through another war. It's highly probable that the war will never reach England's soil; their Air Force is far superior to the German's."

"Let me know Captain, if there is anything I can do."

"Right now, Maria, pray for all of us."

"You can count on that Captain. I need to get home, I'm sure Stefan is waiting for me." The light still hadn't lit up; neither remembered where they had met before.

The children wrote to their Gromi often; Georg had to tell them.

"Why did Gromi have to go back to England?

"Children, she's getting too old to deal with all the political changes here in Austria."

"Is it going to affect us too Father?"

"I'm not sure, Liesl." That was the best answer he could give her.

When school was out, Maria spent a lot of time at the villa. The choirs didn't practice during the summer; many were in singing groups who would be performing at the Salzburg Music Festival.

The music festival was new for Maria. She had asked members of the choir to tell her about it. "Maria, it's a week long celebration of music; it climaxes with performances where individuals and groups are judged to earn that top spot in all of Austria." Maria had an idea; at her first opportunity she talked to the Captain.

Since their conversation months ago, Maria had continued to see his worried look. "Good evening Captain, may I talk to you."

"Of course Maria, what's on your mind?"

"I have an idea of how to get you and the children out of Austria."

"Tell me Maria."

"Captain you know your children are amazing singers; we've talked about that many times. I think you should consider letting them sing in the festival this summer."

"That idea really goes against everything I had ever been taught about what was proper; but this is not a time for being proper. Tell me more Maria."

"Are you aware of the prizes that will be awarded?"

"No Maria."

"Whoever wins first or second prize will be sent on a tour; they both end in London."

Georg stopped her right there. "Maria you are brilliant; in London I could declare us refugees and live with Alice."

"That's right Captain." There eyes caught; this time not searching for the answer to the question that still haunted them; it was something more.

"You understand that also includes you Maria; they need their choir director and besides you would be in great danger. I won't take no for an answer."

Maria heard the concern in his voice; she answered quickly. "Of course I will come; I have no reason to stay; Karl will probably want to leave as well."

For the next few weeks, the children practiced intensely. Maria made it fun so hopefully they wouldn't question why they were practicing so much. Georg went to the Festival office and entered "The von Trapp Children Singers" in the summer festival competition.

The children being very intuitive soon asked Maria. "Why are we always practicing the same songs over and over again?"

"They need to be perfect." A simple question followed. "Why?"

"Children I didn't want to worry you but you have been invited to sing at the Salzburg Music Festival."

"We have?"

"Is it alright with Father?"

"Yes, Liesl, he entered you as The von Trapp Children Singers. Tomorrow we will go down and practice with the orchestra."

"This is so exciting Maria." They ran upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"That went well Maria."

"I'm glad Captain; they didn't seem the least bit scared."

Two days later they had a dress rehearsal. "Maria did you make our dresses?"

"Yes, Louisa, they were easy." Maria had sewn simple dresses for the girls, they were all similar but each had a different brightly colored apron; the boys, nothing fancy; white shirts with colorful suspenders.

The night of the contest the arena was full. No obvious German presence but everyone knew they were there. The "MC" was a member of Maria's adult choir; he had done this before. He was sure the children would win; he had heard them sing many times.

Georg and the housestaff along with Ralph and Audrey and other parishioners sat scattered throughout the audience. The children were fifth on the program out of twelve entries; they each sang three songs. Their first selection was the first song they had sung in church; _The King of love my shepherd is; _the second a fun song called _Do-Re-Me; _they concluded with a beautiful version of _Climb Every Mountain._

Maria and the children listened to the groups from the wings of the stage. All the participating groups were good but the children had received the most applause.

The "MC" started with third place and then second. The children looked at each other, one of them spoke, "maybe we won first place;" and then they heard.

"First place, a tour to Switzerland, Paris and London – goes to 'The von Trapp Children Singers'. The applause never stopped; the "MC" finally quieted the jubilant audience.

"Will you sing an encore?"

Liesl was prepared. "Yes."

She started the chords on the guitar; the well-known song, "Edelweiss…." On the second verse the audience started to sing with them. No one clapped louder than Maria in the wings and Georg in the audience. The children were asked to return to the stage while pictures were taken for the paper.

At home, they continued to say. "I can't believe we won first place." It took a long time to get them settled down; not Marta and Gretl, it was long past their bedtime; they barely made it up the stairs. Finally the Captain and Maria said goodnight to all of them.

Maria stayed at the villa that night; it was much too late for her to go home. "Thank you Maria; you were right. I'm still amazed; they weren't the least bit nervous.

"I'm not sure why Captain"

"They had a good teacher, that's why Maria."

"Oh, I think their inherited gifts have something to do with it."

"You're so modest Maria." She blushed.

"We could go on all night with this debate. I think we both should get some sleep. Good night Captain."

"Sleep well Maria."

After the pictures of the children were printed in the paper Georg began to realize; all of this publicity may have alerted the Germans; they may not let me leave Austria. He made a plan. He went to the cottage to see Maria.

"Captain, this is a surprise."

"Maria I'm worried that all this publicity the family name has received may have alerted the Germans. I need to leave before you and the children go on tour. I'm sure if I asked Karl to come here to accompany you on the tour, he would. I'll meet you in Switzerland at the concert in Vienna."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but I think you are right. Yes, I'm sure Karl will help us."

"When you come to the villa tomorrow, I'll tell the children. I need to leave as soon as possible. I've already sent some things to England. I've confided in Father Martin; he knows about our plan. I thought someone should know. I gave him letters for the housestaff which include enough money to use if they want to leave Austria."

They were in the sitting room after dinner when Georg spoke to his children. "I need to leave for Switzerland in the morning. I want to know exactly where you are going to perform and see where we will stay." He could tell Liesl and Fredrich weren't totally convinced that was the reason, but neither said anything. "Uncle Karl will be here tomorrow afternoon; he will accompany you and Maria on the train.

"I'll be gone before you get up in the morning. Why don't you sing all your songs for me; I know I haven't heard all of them; pretend it is a rehearsal."

"Okay children, let's pretend you are on stage; places please." The Captain sat back and listened; Maria had prepared enough songs to last an hour. The average time for singing groups to perform when they went on tour; he heard _My_ _Favorite Things, For the Beauty of the world, Climb Every Mountain_; the first song they had sung in church, _The King of love my shepherd is,_ among others.

"Children, the audiences are going to be so pleased. Now, let's play charades until bedtime."

Georg made a visit to each child's room; giving them a special hug and kiss; and assuring them he would see them in a few days.

Maria had moved back into the villa a day ago. She and the Captain sat in his study; he noticed her fidgeting with her hands. "Maria, are you alright?"

"I guess you could say I'm nervous and worried."

"I'll be fine Maria," he patted her hand. "You'll feel better when Karl gets here tomorrow."

"I know, I'm so glad he decided to go with us."

"Here are the train tickets to Switzerland; I'll take the others with me. And here's some money to have if you need it; I know everything is paid by the Festival."

"Are you packed Captain?"

"Almost Maria; I will throw in my shaving accessories in the morning. You don't need to wake up."

"I want to Captain; I'll probably wake up early myself."

"Try to get some sleep Maria, goodnight."

"You too Captain, goodnight."

Maria was waiting for him in the kitchen. "I packed some food for you Captain; just some fruit and cheese."

"Kiss the children for me; I'll see you in two days." Georg kissed her hand. "I'll be fine Maria, please try not to worry."

"I'll try." She watched him walk out into the dark towards the pasture; the path would take him to the back of the train station. What she didn't know, he changed clothes before he got there.

When he boarded the train to Switzerland he wasn't dressed like a naval captain; but like a peasant; he even carried a small recorder flute. His floppy hat hid his face. During one stop close to the border, men boarded and inspected every compartment. Georg sat in his playing his recorder. A simple song he had learned from Louisa; something about a Pied Piper.

The men acknowledged him but walked on by. As they left he heard. "He's not on this train." It would be later he would learn, they had been looking for him; but their description was all wrong.


	7. The Tour

The tour

Karl hadn't told the Captain which train he would be taking; it didn't matter he knew the train station was in their backyard. He knocked on the kitchen door. "Karl, what a surprise; come in."

"Is Maria here?"

"Oh yes, she and the children are on the veranda practicing."

"I'll go surprise everyone."

Kurt spotted him first. "Look everyone Uncle Karl is here."

"Are you all ready for the concerts children?"

"I think we could sing in our sleep if we had to."

"Is that right, Louisa?"

"Children, why don't you go play for now; I need to talk to Uncle Karl."

The children scampered off. "Let's play freeze tag."

"How are you Maria?"

"A little nervous and worried; I hope the Captain didn't run into any trouble."

"I'm sure the Captain can handle anything that happens. What do we need to do?"

"After lunch we need to pack all the childrens clothes we can fit into the luggage. I want to keep one bag for all their costumes so they won't get horribly wrinkled."

"I can help the boys. Did you send any bags on ahead?"

"No Karl, I wish we could have done that; the Captain thought it might draw attention; the Germans seem to know everything that people are doing."

Katia served lunch on the veranda. "Uncle Karl, have you ever been to Switzerland?"

"Yes, once, it's a lot like Austria; only they get more snow. Now children, Maria tells me I need to help you pack your clothes; boys I will help you first."

"Now boys remember what I told you. Your clothes need to be folded nicely; I don't want you running around in wrinkled clothes."

"Yes, Maria we remember."

"Come on boys let's get started." Karl appeared in Liesl's room.

"Are the boys all packed Karl?"

"Sure are, I'm an expert at packing."

"And how did you learn?"

"I used to travel a lot; I couldn't have wrinkled clothes either. Now who can I help?"

"Louisa and Brigitta, I'm finished with Marta and Gretl." The two very large pieces of luggage were filled; their costumes fit nicely into a bag that Maria could carry.

Each child would carry a small bag with one change of clothing and a small recorder flute. Their night clothes would be added in the morning. They spent the remainder of the day playing games or simply sitting on the veranda enjoying the nice weather.

It took a long time to get all the children settled down for bed; they were super excited. "Karl, I'm going to turn in too; I was up early to see the Captain off."

"Good night Maria."

It was after Maria was in her room that it occurred to her that tomorrow she would have to say goodbye to all the housestaff. The thought brought tears to eyes; she had become especially close to Katia and Frau Schmidt. She prayed. "God don't let me cry tomorrow; I mustn't let on that I may never see them again." As tired as she was sleep didn't come easy; and then she was awake before daylight.

It seemed nobody had slept that well. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Girls you are all up and dressed."

"We couldn't sleep any longer; we're so excited."

"Come on; let's go see if Katia may have breakfast ready."

"Karl, boys, you are up too?"

"Yes and I told Katia, I'm starved."

"And what did she say Kurt?"

"That she would serve us as soon as you and the girls came down. I'll go tell her."

Katia had fixed a rather large breakfast; she knew they wouldn't eat very much on the train. Although, she had packed them some fruit, cheese and cookies to take along.

"Okay everyone, let's go up and finish packing and make sure we are not leaving anything behind." Karl brought all their bags down and placed them in the back hall close to the kitchen. Stefan and Phillip came in from outside to help carry their bags; together with Franz they had enough hands to make the walk to the train station easy. It was time to say goodbye.

Hugs and kisses from all the children for Katia and Frau Schmidt. "Maria, I can tell you are worried about Georg; don't be, he can handle anything."

"I know, Karl told me the same thing." Maria hugged her and then Katia.

"You have a bag full of cookies Maria; they should get you to Switzerland."

Maria laughed. "I certainly hope so."

Everyone walked to the train station with them. The train was just pulling into the station. "All aboard," the train's conductor shouted. Then he saw the large crowd. "Is everyone boarding?"

"No Andrew, only Maria, Karl and the children."

"That's right; you're going to sing for everyone."

"Yes, in Switzerland, Paris and London sir."

"Welcome aboard." After another round of hugs, everyone boarded the train; it blew its whistle and pulled away from the station. It was at the stop in Salzburg proper that an Austrian official boarded.

Neither Karl nor Maria knew if he was a sympathizer or not; he hardly spoke to them. At the last train stop in Austria; he left them. "Enjoy your tour; represent Austria well."

"Thank you sir, we will."

"Karl I'm so glad he's gone. I felt very uneasy with him around."

"I know Maria, I did too."

They traveled west through Liechtenstein and then into Switzerland to Zurich. It was early evening when they arrived. Karl flagged down two taxis for the short ride to the Inn where Georg was waiting for them. Karl tipped the drivers generously for helping to carry their luggage inside.

"Now children, don't make a lot of commotion when you see your father. You can hug and kiss him up in our room. Okay? I know it's hard I'm excited to see him too."

Georg's mind worked just like Maria's. He saw them, "quickly children up to our suite." Up two flights of stairs, had them there in a hurry; Georg opened his arms to his children, "come give me hugs and kisses, I missed you."

"We missed you too Father."

"Any problems, Karl? Maria?"

"None Captain." He was glad they didn't ask him the same question.

"Do you need dinner?"

"Nothing big Captain; I think the children are very tired."

"I'll order a couple of plates and they can share. How about you, Maria?"

"Same as the children, Captain."

Georg ordered enough for everyone; as they ate Maria noticed they all had very heavy eyes. She helped them get ready for bed. Once they were asleep, the three adults talked.

"Captain, I didn't want to say anything in front of the children. One of the train conductors noting who we were told me that Germans had been boarding every train looking for you."

"Yes, I know. They came on my train; but I wasn't dressed like this."

"What did you wear?" Maria asked.

"I had on peasant clothes with a big floppy hat; I had the extra recorder and I played a song Louisa had taught me. They walked right on by; talking loudly, 'he's not on this train.' I was sure they had been looking for me."

The first concert in Zurich was the next evening. Georg had already looked around for things to do during the day. In the morning they went to a history museum and in the afternoon a carnival. They stopped for an early dinner at a local café serving authentic Swiss food. It turned out to be a lot like Austrian food.

Back at the Inn Maria fixed the girls hair; each had a beautiful hairclip to anchor their hair away from their face. Georg spiffed up the boys. The concert hall was well within walking distance. They arrived an hour early and warmed up their voices then waited off stage. A delightful man was their host. "Hello everyone, I'm Christoph. I'm the announcer today. The whole city has been waiting for you; your reputation preceded you."

"Are you ready?" Maria looked at them; nobody appeared nervous. There was a small set of risers on the stage. "Children, quietly take you places." Maria stood off to the side.

They heard the introduction. "And here to perform for us; all the way from Salzburg Austria; The von Trapp Children Singers." The curtain opened to applause. A couple of short simple tunes opened the program including a short version of _My Favorite Things_; moving on to _The Lonely Goatherd_. Then they sang the religious section of their program; offering four selections.

Liesl spoke loudly. "You may wonder how we learned to sing. We will tell you in a song." They sang an extended version of _Do-Re-Me_; then two songs with Brigitta and Louisa playing the melody on their recorder; _The Hills are Alive_ and _Climb Every Mountain_.

The _Cuckoo Song_ ended the show. After Gretl ran off stage, they ran back to sing a thank you song.

Thank you for listening

We really appreciate you caring

To hear all we had to sing for you today

You made us feel so special and lucky

And so we say that we appreciate you

Yes we really, really really really do! (1)

The curtain closed. The applause didn't stop. "Encore, encore," they heard.

As the curtain rose again, Louisa began to play an introduction to the song _Edelweiss_ on her recorder; then began again as the others sang both verses. The audience applauded wildly; the children returned to take another bow. The curtain closed for the final time; the audience began to exit the hall.

"You were terrific children." Georg and Karl hurried back stage. "Wonderful, wonderful, I'm so proud of you; ice cream treats for everyone."

Christoph had told Maria to expect a lot of children at tomorrow afternoon's performance; she changed the song list to include a few more child friendly pieces including the full version of _My Favorite Things_. Their applause was just as jubilant; they sang the same encore, _Edelweiss_.

The next day was Sunday; Maria had located a Catholic Church near-by; they attended Mass before boarding the train for Geneva. Both concerts there were in the evening; leaving the daytime for exploring; parks, flower gardens and museums. The concert hall was full for both concerts; the audience even enticed an extra encore.

They had a full day to travel to Paris. The audiences were just as appreciative; instead of _Edelweiss_ for the encore the children sang:

_Frere Jacques,  
Frere Jacques,  
Dormez vous?  
Dormez vous?_

_Sonnez les matines,  
Sonnez les matines.  
Ding Ding Dong,  
Ding Ding Dong. _

The audience joined and sang with them the second time through. Both days they went sight-seeing; the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and the Cathedral of Notre Dame were some of the places they visited.

They took an early train to the coast of France. The children looked at the water; it was Marta who spoke. "How do we cross the water Father?"

"We take a ferry boat Marta. I see one coming right now; look over there."

"It's full of people."

"Yes, after they get off there will be plenty of room for all of us. Please stay together children."

"Father, will we see Gromi?"

"I'm sure we can arrange a visit." Georg had no way of knowing if she might have heard about their tour; he would just have to wait and see.

Georg was sure that if Alice was attending she would be at the hall waiting for them; they arrived but she was nowhere in sight.

The children opened the concerts with the singing of _God Save the Queen_ in English. The remainder of the concert was similar to all the others. The audiences were thrilled; the children were surprised by the thunderous applause. They used the _Cuckoo_ song and the thank you song for their encores.

After the last concert, they had been given a day to see London before they were supposed to travel back to Austria. Instead Georg went to the Immigration Office to declare all of them refugees.

Georg wrote his name on the registration paper. "Ah, Captain von Trapp, the honored hero from the Great War; have the Germans been intimidating you?"

"More like threatening sir. We will be staying at the Whitehead residence sir."

"How are you related?"

"I was married to Agathe Whitehead; she died several years ago from scarlet fever."

The officer went on to question him about Maria and Karl. "Are these relatives sir?"

"No they're not. Maria is the children's choir director; she has been with the children for a year. Karl is her brother; he's an engineer. He will freely give his service to your government."

The officer found these to be reasonable reasons for them to stay in England. "Here sir are all your papers, welcome to England."

"Thank you sir; I too will offer to help your country fight the evil empire."

"Very kind of you sir; we will need all the help we can get."

Georg was awake well before daylight, he was sitting in the living space of the suite. Maria noted right away that he was deep thought.

"Captain, a penny for your thoughts."

"Good morning Maria, I'm still trying to think of the best way to tell the children."

"They're strong Captain. Tell them the truth, they can handle it."

"I suppose you are right. We should wake them."

Georg went into the boys' room. Maria woke all the girls. "It's so early Maria."

"Yes, I know. We need to get an early start."

"Where are we going Father? It's still dark."

"Children, I need to tell you something very important. Come sit close to me. We're not going back to Austria."

"We're not. Why Father?"

"Is it because of the Germans?"

"Yes Brigitta. They want me in their navy. You know I could never do that; I owe Austria my loyalty." Georg decided to lighten the mood. "Does anyone know where we are going to live?"

The children thought a minute; they looked at each other and then burst out; "Gromi lives here. Is that where we're going Father?"

"You're exactly right children."

"Does she know?"

"No children, it wasn't safe to write her a letter."

"Will we ever go back to Austria?"

"Maybe in many years Liesl; Europe is headed for another Great War. Children pack your travel bag; I want to leave before it gets light."

Karl had been standing at the door of his bedroom. His thoughts were back to the day the Captain met him on the lane to the villa; his initial hesitation about him; but after learning he was Maria's brother welcomed him. He took delight in having found himself a family; after all he was much like Maria; neither had had a pleasant childhood.

The train was not at all crowded; the Whitehead Castle wasn't far; only two stops. It was almost daylight when they got off.

"Where are we?"

"We're not far from Gromi's home; please don't talk too loud."

It took two taxis for the twenty minute ride. Henry was sweeping the walkway when the taxis stopped and Georg got out.

"Shhhh, Henry, is Bobby awake?"

"Yes Georg, I'll get him."

After his initial surprise he spoke. "Georg, why is everyone here?"

"We're in exile Bobby; I wanted no part of the Germans."

"Have you registered?"

"Yes, I have all the papers. Children don't be noisy, Gromi is still asleep."

"No I'm not." They heard from the door. "How did you get out?"

"It was Maria's idea. The children won a singing contest; they sent us on a tour to show the world nothing has changed. I was surprised that you didn't know; I had expected to see you at the concert."

"No one has been to the city recently; we read or heard nothing. Maybe later you children can sing for your Grandmother and Uncle."

"We can do that Uncle Bobby."

"Well come in. Rosemary is fixing breakfast."

After breakfast the children ran upstairs to their old rooms; the men brought up all the luggage. The children hung the clothes that needed hanging; put the rest away in the bureau drawers. A few items went into the dirty clothes basket.

The men were working in the library room. "Georg, what are you doing?"

"Maria, the children are not going to be able to go to school; at least for now. We turned it into a schoolroom."

"I see and who's going to teach them?"

"All of us, I will teach history and literature; Bobby and Karl algebra, geometry and physics. I thought you could teach reading and writing and of course singing. Alice can even teach them English. Maybe Arthur can help with science; I bet even Rosemary and Henry will help."

"Then we need to go into London and buy some supplies."

"We can do that."

(1) This is a song I wrote.


	8. Discovering

Discovering

"Alice, Maria tells me we need school supplies before we begin teaching the children. I thought we would take a trip into London. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing I can think of. Will you be long?"

"No, we only need a couple of hours."

Henry drove them to the train station; the next train left in ten minutes. Downtown was full of shoppers; ladies with hat boxes and large dress boxes which bumped into people as they carried them. "Here's our first stop Captain, a stationery store."

"Look, a table marked school supplies." The clerk noted Maria looking over the supplies on the table. "Can I help you miss?" Maria took out her list.

"I need a dozen pencils and pads of lined paper; some drawing paper and seven packs of Crayons; seven rulers, three protractors and geometric compasses, seven erasers and a couple of boxes of chalk. I can't forget gluey paste, seven scissors, a couple of pencil sharpeners and construction paper. Can you think of anything to add Captain?"

"No, I think you bought out the store."

"I did not." They laughed together.

"You pay over at the register." Georg paid the man and thanked him for his help.

"Captain, I need to stop at the Apothecary store. I saw one down the street towards the train station."

"You wait out here for me, I'm sure there's nothing interesting in there for you." He knew that was Maria's nice way of telling him she was buying feminine supplies for herself and the two oldest girls. In those days these supplies were wrapped in brown paper before they were placed in a carrying sack.

The Captain and Maria left the Apothecary store each carrying their own purchases. "Maria is there anything else you need."

"Can't think of anything, how about you sir."

"No Maria, we need to get home. I told Alice we wouldn't be gone long." Even so they leisurely strolled in the direction of the train station; stopping along the way to window shop. Suddenly, they heard a screeching ear piercing noise.

Everyone stopped. "What's that noise Captain?" Georg was about to answer her when a man nearby shouted. "The Germans are coming, the Germans are coming." The eerie eeeoooeeeooo of the siren continued to sound. The crowd started to run; forcing Maria and the Captain to run with them. Georg took Maria's hand. "Follow the crowd Maria, hurry."

London was prepared. Years ago they had begun preparing; bomb shelters had been built all over London. Volunteers had been trained; they had even held drills many months ago.

The crowd slowed as they approached the shelter. The doorway was very narrow; people had to enter almost in single file. "Captain, where are we going?'

"Into a bomb shelter Maria." It seemed to take forever. He and Maria were among the last to enter. "Stay right here Maria. I'm going to help close the doors." Maria took his package and tried to stand there but the crowd pushed her further into the shelter; she moved close to the wall.

Georg peered out; no one else was there; along with two other men they closed the doors. In seconds a bomb landed close by. The force of the blast caused the two men to stumble down the stairs. Georg fell on his knees; when he looked up Maria was nowhere in sight. He called for her, "Maria, Maria." There was no answer.

Another bomb crashed on top of the shelter causing the lights to go out. Georg called for her again, "Maria, Maria." He heard nothing. It was pitch black he could do nothing but stand there. In a moment he saw a faint light. The shelter was equipment with some oil lanterns. The trained emergency volunteers had begun to light them. A man came to him with one of the lanterns. "Here sir, use this to look for your wife."

Georg slowly moved through the crowd; continuing to call her name. He reached the wall; almost stumbling after having run into something. He looked down. Maria was huddled against the wall shaking violently. "Maria, are you alright?" He knelt down beside her.

"I'm so scared Georg." Her voice was barely a whisper. Georg sensed panic in her voice. Just then another bomb hit right above them; and then another. Georg lay almost on top of Maria to protect her from the debris. She clung to him. The next bomb blast had them in a deep embrace. Neither of them moved. Soon everyone could tell that the planes were flying past them; the sound of the bomb blasts became further and further away. Nobody would move until they heard the all clear siren.

Georg looked at Maria. "Maria I have loved you almost since the day we met. I don't want to live another day without you."

"I love you too Georg."

"Marry me soon, life is far too short." They kissed passionately right there in the bomb shelter. They didn't even realize it was quiet and that the all clear had sounded. Almost everyone had left. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Please put out the lantern and close the door when you leave."

They lay there and kissed again and again. Their eyes caught. "Now I remember where I saw you. You were the young girl at the parade who rushed out and thanked me for my bravery."

"Yes and now you are my hero." Neither wanted to let go of the other. A few more minutes passed, Georg helped Maria to her feet; they brushed the dirt and debris off their clothes and walked slowly out of the shelter. They put out the lantern at the door; left it there and closed the door to begin a new chapter in their lives.

"Maria, do you want to get married now?"

"Can we Georg?"

"The courthouse marries people all the time; especially now that Britain's at war."

They searched for a policeman. "Is the courthouse near-by?"

"Yes sir, two blocks, that way." He pointed straight ahead.

"Maria, are you sure?"

"Very sure Georg."

He approached the desk clerk. "We want to get married."

"You're the third couple since the bombs; your name sir."

"Georg von Trapp."

"And yours miss."

"Maria Kutschera."

"Your age."

"Twenty-two."

"Sorry you looked much younger. The judge will meet you in the court's chapel."

They put their packages on a near-by table. They stood before the judge and took their vows.

"In the sight of God and with the authority given to me by the Monarchy of England, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Their kiss was only symbolic; they would kiss again later. "Don't forget to pick up your certificate; it will be at the front desk in a few minutes."

They walked slowly to the front of the courthouse. "Georg, what do you think the children will say?"

"You know children can be very perceptive."

"Yes, especially Brigitta and Louisa; it will probably be one of them who will notice." They picked up their certificate and walked onto the street.

"Georg, are we going to be able to get home?"

"We'll get there but I do know no trains will be running. I'm sure part of the track was damaged." In reality there was no transportation; no buses, taxis or private cars.

"We can walk Maria, it may take us awhile but we will get home." Before they left the city limits a few businesses began to re-open; one was a small café. They stopped and had a small meal.

There was a road beside the train tracks; they walked on it. It had gotten dark; it wasn't long until they saw lights up ahead. "That must be a train station Maria. We can stop and rest."

They walked across the tracks; a lone policeman stood watch. "No trains running sir."

"Yes, we know. We are going to rest a minute and use your facilities."

"The road you were on follows the tracks for many miles. Do you have far to go?"

"To the second stop from here; how far is that?"

"It's about ten miles sir."

"I thought so, good day sir."

Maria, those aren't exactly hiking boots you are wearing."

"I'm fine Georg. I'll hang on to you."

They kept a nice pace. Soon they passed the next station; it was now very dark.

* * *

Back at the house, everyone had heard the planes fly over and the warning on radio before it went silent. "Uncle Bobby, what's happening?"

He had to be truthful; they had heard the airplanes. "It's the Germans, children. Our government has been warning us for weeks; word from our allies had told them it could happen at any moment."

"What about Father and Maria, are they in danger?"

"Children there are bomb shelters everywhere in London. Your Father has heard the sirens before; I know he and Maria made it into one on them.

"Now what did Maria do during a thunderstorm?"

"She had us sing a special song."

"Why don't you try to sing it?"

Feebly Liesl began, "Raindrop on roses….." But soon they stopped; sniffling tears were evident in all of them. As it grew later Marta and Gretl fell asleep on the sofa. The older children stared at the door and waited.

Bobby and Karl grew restless; they decided to go look for them. "Mother, Karl and I are going to drive down the road that runs beside the train track. I'm sure they are walking on it. Arthur and Henry will stay here."

"We'll be fine Bobby."

* * *

"How much further Georg?"

"A few more miles, do you need to stop and rest?"

"No I want to get home as soon as we can; the children must be terribly worried." They didn't walk far.

"I see car lights Maria."

The lights lit the road for Bobby and Karl. "I see them Karl."

"So do I." Bobby stepped on the accelerator; screeching to a stop. Karl was out of the car first.

"Are you both okay?'

"Yes, Karl. How are the children?"

"Worried and waiting for you."

"Bobby, I had an idea you might know about this road."

"I had to do something; your children are so worried."

Bobby left dust trails behind the car he went so fast. Friedrich was looking out the window. He spotted the car lights. He shouted, "They're home." The children couldn't get out the door fast enough. The five of them held them both in a group hug.

"Where are Marta and Gretl?"

"They fell asleep Maria."

Louisa noticed her father's arm around Maria. "You both look mighty happy for coming out of a bomb shelter."

"We are happy Louisa."

"Did you –"

"– get married. Yes Louisa, life is too short."

"I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean Bobby?"

"You weren't going to able to hide your affection for one another much longer."

"And I suspected it before we left on the tour; but I really knew when I saw how worried you were about Georg, Maria."

"I was very worried, Karl?"

"Both of your eyes and body language spoke volumes; they didn't hide what was already in your heart."

"You must be quite chilled Maria."

"I am Alice"

"Well come inside, Rosemary will fix us some hot tea and some warm milk for the children."

Marta heard all the voices. "Did I hear the word married?"

"You did Marta."

"Gretl, Gretl wake up. Maria and father are married."

"May I call you mother now?"

"You can all call me mother. That will sound so nice."

The hot tea helped Maria warm up. "I think everyone could use a good night's sleep. Georg, the suite in the back is waiting for you."

"So you knew too Alice?"

"I knew it was only a matter of when." Maria and Georg smiled at each other. "I guess we were that obvious."

After getting everyone in bed, Maria and Georg gathered the things they would need for the night and in the morning and headed for the back suite.

"Georg, I knew this was back here; but it's huge."

"John had it built after they were married a few years."

"Look Georg, someone even turned the bed down."

"Probably Elizabeth, she came back to work for Alice when she moved back. Maria you can change in the main bathroom, I'll use the small one John had built for him; it has shower."

Maria sat down on the side of the bed. "Which side do you want Georg?"

"It doesn't matter,"

Maria lay down on the other side. "No Maria, right here next to me."

"You don't need anymore space than that?"

"I sleep like I did on the submarine; this is all the space it need."

"I bet you're exhausted Maria."

"I can't tell a lie, I am."

They lay on their sides; kissing passionately. "Maria we have a lifetime ahead of us; I think we both need some sleep. Sleep well my love." Maria closed her eyes and in a moment was sound asleep. Georg turned on his back as if he was on a submarine bunk; folded his arms across his body after having taken Maria's arm and draped it over him. He held onto it as he too fell asleep.

It was a rooster that woke Maria; neither had hardly moved all night. She noticed how Georg was sleeping. So that's how he sleeps; my husband the sailor. Georg was waking; he could feel her eyes looking at him. Before she could say a word, he rolled over and kissed her passionately. "There's plenty more of those but an old navy habit is calling." He moved quickly to his bathroom; Maria took her opportunity as well.

They returned to bed at the same time. "Now where were we?" Maria pointed to her lips. "Right here, Georg."

"I thought so." He began to kiss her again; her face; her jaw line. When he got close to her ear, he whispered.

"I know this is your first time Maria. If we take our time, allow me to kiss and touch you almost everywhere, you will experience unbelievable emotions. I plan to be slow and gentle."

"I love you; I want us to be one just as God made us to be; I'm not at all afraid." Georg was just as he said, very slow and gentle.

In moments Maria's emotions were peaking; she welcomed him to her. She felt him against her. She wasn't scared. Georg completed their oneness; Maria felt nothing but utter elation. They lay together; their hearts in sync. "Don't move Georg," she was able to whisper. He didn't, but soon they both came down from the mountain top. Georg rested his body on his arm; allowing Maria to breathe better.

"No one can dream or imagine how I feel right now."

"I know Maria; it really is indescribable."

A few minutes passed, "I suppose we do need to get up soon; before the children come pound on the door."

"They wouldn't."

Oh yes they would, if Alice or Bobby wouldn't stop them. I'll draw your bath water. You can soak while I shower and shave."

That's sweet of you."

"I plan to take good care of you."


	9. The Conclusion

Celebrating

Maria and Georg were in for a surprise; a wedding reception party. Rosemary had been up since way before daylight; she was soon joined by Liesl and Louisa. They baked and fixed a special breakfast and even fancied up the dining room.

As soon as Georg opened the door from their suite, they were startled to find everyone waiting for them. With juice glasses in hand; Maria and Georg heard, "cheers to your marriage. May you have good luck and many years of happiness; and may God fill your heart with joy and gladness."

"What have you done?"

"Come see, surprises are waiting."

"Look at the decorations Georg and the flowers on the table; they're beautiful."

"Sit please," Friedrich asked. There were two Captain's chairs at the head of the table. Each child came and presented a hand made card; each had written special words of congratulations.

Louisa's note included. _I never thought that day when I pledged to myself to find a way to help you, that you would become my Mother. God seemed to take control and over time allowed you and Father to find your love. __I love you Mother._

Liesl, who remembered her birth mother the best, wrote._ I know she's looking down from heaven; she's blessing your marriage to Father. I always wondered how it would feel to have someone to call Mother again; now I know. It's a wonderful feeling. Thank you for becoming our Mother. __I love you._

Maria's emotions got the best of her; she couldn't stop the tears of happiness. She hid her head on Georg's shoulder before she could speak.

"These are beautiful children; I will treasure them forever. And look at all this food. Rosemary you out did yourself."

"I had helpers." Apple strudel, cinnamon bread sticks, cheese pastries and fruit with a variety of cheeses filled the table. The children said a special blessing.

Thank you for the world so sweet.  
Thank you for the food we eat.  
Thank you for the birds that sing.  
Thank you God for everything. And everyone said "Amen."

Georg had been fairly quiet during breakfast; he was waiting for the perfect moment. "Maria and I have something very special to tell everyone." It got very quiet.

"Ever since I first saw Maria, I had a strange feeling; a good feeling."

"And I did too." Perplexed looks covered everyone's face.

"We met many years ago."

Everyone took a deep breath, waiting to hear the rest.

"Your Mother was a little girl; about eight, I believe." Maria nodded. "She was standing beside the road with her Father as the parade went by. She ran out and told me, "thank you for your bravery."

"And your Father asked my name, 'Maria sir.' I answered."

"'Maria thank you, I will never forget you.' I told her. It was in the bomb shelter that it all came back to both of us."

"That's a miracle!"

"It's God's plan at work; your Father and I have a lot of sharing about our lives between then and now; married people keep no secrets.

"Now children what games do you want to play?"

"No games today, you go sit with Father. Today is your special day." The children disappeared; occupying themselves for the morning.

Maria and Georg found themselves alone in the living room. They sat like lovers; after all their relationship was still very new. They kissed and hugged before taking a walk in the garden; walking either hand in hand or slowly with one arm around the other.

After lunch, Rosemary produced a wedding cake. "Okay you two; just like at a reception, you both need to cut the cake." Karl had found a camera; "wait I need to get a picture."

"Now, how about a kiss for your bride, Georg?" Click went the camera again. "And now your first dance." Friedrich turned on the gramophone. Maria and Georg danced around the living room.

"And now, everyone dance." There was no reading hour for the children. They occupied themselves by playing card games; even allowed their Mother and Father to join them.

* * *

Concerned

The next morning Maria noticed Liesl staring out the window. Her posture told Maria she was thinking. "Liesl, why are you so deep in thought?"

"Mother, that sounds so nice."

"I like hearing it. What are you thinking about?

"The housestaff Mother, what will happen to them?"

"Your Father thought about them too. He told Father Martin about out plans; he wrote a letter to each one and asked Father to take them to the villa the last day of our tour. In the letter he told them about our staying here in England and he also gave them enough money if they desired to leave Austria."

"Mother, that's wonderful news. I feel so much better."

Georg had been standing close by; unnoticed but listening. "Thank you Maria, you handled that well. She's so much like her Mother. Agathe always wanted to help everyone. She would put people to work doing simple things just so she could pay them."

"You mean she has another gift she inherited."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"I think I might have heard it once but you can tell me again and again." They kissed passionately right there in the living room. "I love you. I love you." They couldn't stop kissing. "We better stop unless you want to go to our room."

"Take me there Georg." The couple disappeared for an hour or so.

* * *

Since the Whitehead residence sat outside the city limits; they only received mail delivery twice a week. Henry answered the bell. "Good day Sam, what do you have for us today?"

"A boat load of mail."

"I wonder who sent all this."

"They're from Switzerland and Austria sir."

"Thank you Sam, the children have been waiting for these."

"Mall call, mail call."

"Anything from Austria, Henry?

"Why do you ask Liesl?"

"You know Henry, don't tease."

"One is from Austria; the others are from Switzerland Liesl."

"Mother, Father, we got letters from Austria and Switzerland. Please come open them."

"Everyone heard her." They all came running.

"Which one should I open first Liesl?"

"The one from Frau Schmidt, Father." She had been with the children since before Gretl was born; she was like another grandmother to them.

Georg scanned it quickly; it was just as he had hoped. He read the important parts. _I had an idea you weren't returning. You'll be happy to know we cleaned out the villa. All the clothes and the children's books were taken to the orphanage. Georg, your books were taken to the library. I went through each one to be sure you hadn't hid any valuables in them._

Georg laughed. "She's been reading too many mystery stories. Children she's living in Geneva with her cousin."

"Open the others Father."

This one is from Rosemary. _I'm on my way to England with Audrey and Ralph. Father Martin told me many families have left._ "Georg, I hope she comes here. Rosemary could use her help."

"Then you would still have your cookies."

"Georg, are you telling my secrets."

"No Mother, we all know you like cookies."

"I guess I'm eating all the cookies I didn't get as a child."

"You didn't have cookies Mother."

"No Gretl."

"Why."

"Oh, that's a story for another time.'"

"Read Stefan and Phillip's letters."

"Okay Kurt."

"They're not much for writing letters. They gave the cows and the chickens to the neighbors; they took cuttings from some of the plants. They plan to wait out the war on a mountain farm in Switzerland."

"And Franz's Father." He didn't read it to them. "He's staying with Stefan and Phillip for now."

"Come on everyone; let's go write everyone a letter." Maria watched them go up the stairs.

"Georg, you shared very little of Franz's letter."

"Maria, I always suspected Franz waivered about his loyalty to Austria; after all he was born in Berlin. He listened a lot to the Germans in Austria. His mind was recently changed. He wrote. _I was home alone, in my room reading. The door bell rang and then I heard someone pounding on the door. Thank goodness it was locked. I heard a voice I recognized, Herr Zeller's. 'Shut up tight Rolf.' 'Remember the family is still away on tour.' 'When are they due back?' 'Not until next week sir.' 'Next time I'll bring more men. We'll get that ostrich who buries his head in that damn Austrian flag.'_

_Georg, I left the villa in the dark of night. I had your money but I couldn't take the train. I walked part way; hitched rides with farmers. I crossed the border up in the foothills of the mountains._

"I'm glad he is with Stefan and Phillip. They are very kind men; they will help him if they can."

"That's good to hear. Georg, I saw Herr Zeller in town one day; people stepped around him, they were so afraid of him.

"Maria, I believe God is holding us in the palm of his hand."

"Yes, Georg he is."

* * *

Their Stories

The evenings had gown cold; Maria and Georg loved to sit in front of a roaring fire in their suite. They would talk until the fire died down.

"I told the children that we needed to share our life stories. My life at the time we first met wasn't all that bad. At that time I was being cared for by my father's cousin. My father didn't think he could take care of me; I was only two when my mother died. I did visit with him; the day of the parade was one of those visits.

"Her name was Anika; mother Anika to me. As I'm sure you know a two year old can be quite active; I was no exception. Mother Anika was elderly and set in her ways; so I learned to play outside in a corner of the garden. I never had a Birthday Party; but she would always wish me Happy Birthday whenever it arrived. I would take my dolls to the garden and have a party with them. She was very religious; it was she who planted the seed of faith in my heart.

"Everything changed when my father died. The court appointed my guardian, Alfred. I never knew why he disliked me; he did get money from the government. I could never please him. He would spank me for no good reason. I would never let him see me cry; I would run to the barn and cry with Rufus our sheepdog; until he licked my face and made me laugh.

"When I got older he slapped me around a lot; especially when he had been drinking. Sometimes so hard I would have bruises but also from crashing into the walls by his brut force. I know I was lucky that he never used a belt or a stick. He always called me all kinds of nasty names.

"He fed me very little. I would milk the cow and always take out a cup full otherwise I wouldn't get any; absolutely no cookies, cake or candy. I'm still surprised I grew as well as I did; I could have been very sickly.

"One day he was asleep from drinking so much; that was the day I ran away. I'm not even sure how I found my way here; I was so tired. I climbed the tree to sleep. And you know the rest of the story."

"Maria, that seed of faith has grown into the 'faith of Job.' I've never known anyone like you. I see you planting that seed in my children and I know you have given it to me. Thank you sweetheart; my love for you grows stronger everyday. Let's go to bed; I'll tell you my story tomorrow night." All Georg wanted to do was hold Maria tight and try to take away those memories.

The next night Georg told his story. "My Father died when I was four. My brother and I were sent to a military boarding school. I grew up fast. I developed a passion for the water. I became a skilled swimmer; and probably could have competed in the Olympics.

Instead I began to sail the high seas as a member of the crews of all kinds of ships. I've been all over the world. Then I fell in love with submarines. I first saw Agathe when she christened a new powerful submarine; the best made at the time. For me it was love at first sight; she was young it took her awhile longer.

"We had a wonderful marriage; it was after Liesl and Friedrich were born did I receive my commission to command that powerful new submarine. The Empire wasn't at war yet; but that would all change the following year. In two years, the Empire crumbled; I fought to preserve it; but to no avail.

"Yes I came home a hero; but Austria lost the war and her coast therefore her navy. I came home to Agathe a defeated man. It was she and all the children that followed that gave me the will to go on; until that fateful day when she was taken from me as well. I swore at God; I was so angry; I didn't have the faith of Job.

"Alice took the children home; here, she and Agathe's sister Connie cared for them while I grieved. It took me over a year. I finally began to heal after I moved the children to Salzburg.

"The day I first saw you, playing tag with my children; I felt that hole in my heart begin to fill. Every day for the rest of my life I will tell you 'I love you;' you need to hear it often and realize its depth."

Now it was Maria's turn; "take me to bed Georg."

* * *

The Conclusion

Maria and the children expected Katia to show up any day now. Today when Henry answered the doorbell, he saw a total stranger.

"Hello Miss may I help you?"

"I'm Katia sir."

"Katia from Austria?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come in I'll find Maria and the children, they've been expecting you."

"Maria, children you have a visitor." Maria looked at Liesl. "It's Katia."

All of them came bounding down the stairs shouting. "Katia, Katia it's really you."

"You look radiant Maria."

"She should Katia, she and Father got married."

"Yes we did, I'll tell you later, let's go find everyone else." Maria took her to the kitchen. "Turn around Rosemary."

"Oh my goodness, Katia my dear; it's so good to see you. It's been a long time. Did you come alone?"

"Yes, Ralph and Audrey are still in London. Ralph is making plans to go to Ireland; he has a position waiting for him at the shipyard. They were planning on coming out here tomorrow. I hope that is alright."

"That's fine, we all want to see them."

"Well look who's here."

"Hello Georg, I'm told congratulations are in order. I have to tell you I'm really not that surprised. I knew you cared for each other; you had to wait for the right moment."

"Did Maria tell you our story?"

"Not yet, now I'm really anxious to hear it."

It would be later that night after the children were in bed that she would learn about the bomb shelter. "That's an amazing story. I have some disturbing news. Herr Zeller took over the villa as his headquarters; it seems he has a young lad with him named Rolf. I believe he was one of Liesl's classmates at school."

"Franz told me the same thing; he was with him one day when he came to the villa looking for me. We had just started our tour; Franz told me he was planning on coming back to the villa with more men. I'm grateful that you removed most of our things."

"Yes, Georg everything we could. Stefan even loaded his truck with some of the furniture. I was able to give your favorite desk to Father Martin."

Katia settled into their home. And yes she did make Maria her favorite cookies. Eventually the children heard a short version of her childhood; Maria didn't include all the details. She told them enough to satisfy their curiosity and Gretl's surprise that she never had cookies as a child.

* * *

Winston Churchill continued to warn his citizens that Hitler wanted their nation in his evil empire. He kept telling them, "Prepare – stock your bomb shelters now."

Gromi had lived through World War I, she prepared her cellar. It looked like a grocery store. They never went hungry and had more than enough to share.

Georg worked from home for the Department of Navy Intelligence. After having spent many years with a multicultural crew, Georg had command of several languages. They developed a currier system to transport documents back and forth. Even the government felt he might not be safe in London.

They heard from Frau Schmidt often; as often as possible. As the war progressed mail delivery was limited. She and her cousin were quite comfortable there in Geneva. That was until the German soldiers arrived; it was the place where they took their rest and relaxation. They made it difficult for the people to get food.

Frau Schmidt didn't even give them advance notice. She had traveled to London before; one day she and her cousin showed up at the villa. Her cousin eventually went on to Ireland where her brother lived. A room was found in the suite with Maria and Georg; it had once been the room of an extra housekeeper.

Franz stayed with Stefan and Phillip. They wrote occasionally to Georg. Franz was older than both of them; they learned that he had been a cook on a cargo vessel. He had learned how to make good meals with very little. _We never go hungry Georg._

Years ago the country people outside of London thought it was more fashionable to live in the city. Now they were reconsidering their decision; they didn't want to live in bomb shelters. They began to return, re-opening homes which had sat empty. Families crowded together into homes once occupied by only one family, now was home to two or three. Times were tough; everything was getting in short supply. By working together they were able to survive.

The church which had remained was home for Father Edward, a few monks and a caretaker became an active church again. The families flocked to it; in fact all the churches in England found their membership increasing; people needed a prayer filled life to get through these next few years.

The church wasn't far from their home; Georg felt safe to attend Mass on Sundays. Just like with Father Martin, when Father Ed heard Maria and the children sing; he asked if they could prepare a special song for Sundays. Maria and the children hadn't sung very much lately; they did miss it. So the parishioners were treated to their singing.

In time the school re-opened; first the higher grades; Georg let Liesl and Friedrich attend. He thought they could benefit from some higher level of education. Later Friedrich would attend a branch of the University of London; pursuing his dream to be a doctor. And Liesl eventually became the choir director for the church. After the lower grades were added, all of the children attended school there.

Karl lived with them for awhile. He began to work for the British Corp of Engineers; they needed him in their office in London. He practically worked in a bomb shelter. He came back for Birthdays, Christmas and of course the birth of the babies.

Before the war was over, the family had celebrated the birth of a girl, Barbara Marie and on the day the Germans surrendered – a boy. They decided to name him Joseph Georg – Joseph in honor of Jesus' father who escaped with Mary and Baby Jesus; and of course Georg, Maria's hero.

A/N: Remember; don't try to put this in a true timeline. It's only a story.


End file.
